Biker Missions
1. Neil is called by Sarah, she's panicking. She says that some bikers are following her. Neil ask her where she is. When he arrives to the place where she called, Neil finds her station wagon with the door open abandoned in the middle of the road. Some bikers come out and shout Neil that Rob Cassidy is waiting him. Neil goes to the bikers' club. He's stopped by some bikers in the door, who right after let him in. Rob is sitting. Neil tries to beat him but he's held. He Asks what have they done to Sarah and so, Rob replies him that it depends of Neil of how she is and will be. Rob explains Neil that he was making some good money smuggling with the alcohol Neil made and the decision of stopping destilling has ruined his new business, so now Neil will have to work for him in order to compensate the losses. 2. Rob tells Neil they have been advised about a trailer moving weapons will cross the town sometime today, and that they will assault it. First, Neil has to escort the bikers to a meeting with the informant, who will tell them what time will the truck arrive. Then, they stop the truck and when the trailer door is opened, they discover that is full of armed cops. Shootout and flee from the scene. Mission completed. 3. Eliminate a defector. One of the Celtic Crosses members has defected and pretends to testify against the gang. The FIB temporaly keeps him hidden in a cabin in the forest, near the abandoned mine. Neil heads there and kills the agents. However, the traitor flees with a dirtbike. Neil chases him through the abandoned mine structures (they go down the hill by the rusted out conveyor belts, until they reach the rail depot). Finally, Neil chases the defector through one of the abandoned buildings of the depot (the floors would be half collapsed, so the bikes could go up them) until he stops in the edge of the roof, where Neil kills him. 4. Suddenly, a bunch of bikers come up and tell Neil to meet in the club. Once there, Rob looks depressed; he's crestfallen and does't laugh, as normally. He claims that they are trying to betray him again, twice in few days. Neil tries to play down the issue suggesting that Rob is drunk. Rob, then, raises his voice and states that he hasn't drunk in 30 years. Neil tries Rob to get back on topic. Rob says that Danny, another biker that had been like a son for him, is dating a female police officer and that he's sure that he will end turning the back on the biker organization. He orders Neil to kill both Danny and his couple. Neil arrives to the officer's apartment in the town and tears down the door. The officer takes her gun, shot at Neil and shouts Danny to leave (he jumps out the window). Neil shots the officer (the player can decide if finish her off) and chases Danny, who is leaving in a pick up truck. After a chase, the truck overturn and fall into a field next to the road. The biker, wounded, tries to leave but Neil easily reaches him. The player can decide if killing or letting him alive. 5. Neil goes back to the club. Claims that he has already done the jobs Rob asked him to do in exchange of Sarah. However, Rob, laughing, tells that the last one was just a favor between "friends" and that has another task him to do: the guys of the militia have recently recieved a weapon shipment that is kept in a truck in an abandoned warehouse. Neil has to steal the truck. The missions seems easy. However, when he's about to steal the truck, he's spotted, triggering a huge shootout. Finally, when the backup of the militia arrives, Neil inevitably has to leave to save his life. 6. Rob is angry. He says that these weapons that Neil had to steal should already be in Cincinnati. He says that Neil has a last chance to compensate it; there's only a place in the town with that many weapons: the police evidence warehouse. (Neil shouts Rob if he's crazy, and robs with a smille answers him that Neil has to already know what will happen to Sarah if he mess it up). Neil this time has backing; 4 bikers go with him. They arrive and break into the warehouse (a building next to the police station, but with some space between them), shoot the officers inside it, triggering the alarms. Then, SWAT officers come into scene. Neil and the bikers shoot at them and steal a truck with the weapons. Then, they have to loose the police cars following them to complete the mission. 7. (Last mission of the bikers). After the success in the assault of the police warehouse, Rob agrees to do the exchange with Sarah. The exchange will be made in the (Frankie's) motel & casino, in one of the room where gambling machines are repaired. Once there, Neil asks where is Sarah. Rob answers that she's in one of the rooms of the motel. Rob tries to change the subject, tells Neil that he did a good job stealing the weapons and that won't matter if he does another task more. Neil starts to get pissed off until he goes mad and shot Rob. The other bikers draw their weapons and a huge shootout begin through the casino and motel, until he reaches the room where Sarah is (he get that information from a wounded biker). Then, they must leave the scene.